La historia de Sabo
by Semitura
Summary: ¿Que le pasó a Sabo durante todo este tiempo? ¿por qué no fué a MarineFord? [NO PAREJAS] [HEADCANON] ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE


**PRÓLOGO**

Había pasado una semana desde aquello, el general oficial de la armada revolucionaria había salido en una importante misión para detener a Kaido y mandar al yonko Shanks a detener la guerra de ía esperanzas en Barbablanca y su tripulación, también sabía lo fuerte que se había hecho Luffy, no permitiría que Ace muriera tan fácilmente.

Desde que se anunció públicamente la ejecución de Ace, habían pasado 2 semanas, Sabo inmediatamente se puso en marcha, no iba a ir a MarineFord, no, iba a ir a una remota isla del Nuevo Mundo donde los yonkos Shanks y Kaido estaban luchando. Sabía lo fuerte que era ese hombre, debía mandarlo a la guerra, sabía que era el único que podría parar aquella guerra era el héroe que le salvó la vida a su hermano Luffy hace 10 años.

Akagami No Shanks.

**BATALLA CONTRA KAIDO**

Cuando llegó a aquella isla, sus ojos no podrían creerse lo que veían, realmente aquel choque colosal entre los dos yonkos era intenso, era como si el mismísimo cielo estuviera presenciando esa batalla. No tenía mucho tiempo, interfirió a Kaido con su tubería.

"¡Rápido, no hay tiempo, vete de aquí! ¡Tienes que ir a MarineFord!" fue lo que el joven revolucionario llegó a decir antes de que Kaido contraatacara.

"Vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿Un joven temerario?" respondió Kaido.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Shanks.

"Eso no importa ahora, ¡vete!" Sabo miró a Shanks con una cara temeraria, si no se daba prisa, no llegaría a tiempo a la guerra.

"Está bien...la verdad es que tenía pensado ir tan pronto acabase con esta batalla, pero veo que la situación requiere un cambio de planes, ¡chicos, partimos a MarineFord!" fue lo último que dijo antes de irse de aquella isla.

"Gracias" susurró Sabo.

"Parece que tendré que luchar contra ti mocoso, yo soy Kaido, la bestia, un yonko del Nuevo Mundo, me comí la Fear Fear No Mi modelo oso, soy un hombre oso"

"¿Un oso eh? solía cazarlos cuando tenía 10 años. " Sabo sonrió "Me presentaré entonces, me llamo Sabo, soy el general oficial de la Armada Revolucionaria y segundo al mando, no me he comido ninguna Akuma No Mi, ¡pero no me subestimes!" respondió Sabo.

"¿Un revolucionario? ¿Qué hace un revolucionario aquí? ¿Fuiste mandado por Dragon?" Kaido estaba realmente confuso, aquel chico realmente era alguien muy misterioso.

"Sí, soy un revolucionario, pero no fui enviado por Dragon-san, solo estoy cumpliendo mi papel en esta guerra" respondió Sabo

"Interesante" Kaido sonrió "será un placer jugar contigo un rato"

Mientras, a lo lejos se encontraba el barco del yonko Akagami Shanks, quien miraba hacia la isla mientras esta era visible, se podía ver la colisión entre el yonko y el revolucionario desde fuera de esta.

"Ese chico… ¿crees que puede vencer a Kaido? " era Lucy Roo el que preguntaba esto.

"…vosotros también lo sentisteis, ¿verdad? Tiene un Haki muy fuerte, no sé si será capaz de vencer a Kaido, pero al menos lo entretendrá"

"Capitán" dijo Yasoop "¿no cree que se parece a ese chico?" Shanks sonrió al oír aquello

"Si…" suspiró "Realmente se parece a Luffy"

Mientras, en la isla, el choque de Kaido y Sabo era muy igualado, realmente no cabía duda de que ambos eran muy fuertes, Sabo atacaba con su Haki de armadura y esquivaba con Haki de observación.

"Ya no tengo más tiempo para jugar, mi verdadera presa se escapa" Kaido miraba al ya distante barco de Shanks "Acabemos con esto" diciendo esto, Kaido se transformaba en un oso gigante

"Oh, ¿así que al fin me tomarás en serio?" Sabo sabía que hasta ese momento el yonko solo había esto jugando con él "entonces te mostraré mi verdadero poder…" diciendo esto, Sabo hacía una garra con su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda sujetaba la tubería, infundada de Haki de armadura.

"Bien entonces" Kaido se preparaba para pelear

"¡Demuéstrame tu poder! " decían ambos a la vez.

Jamás se vio batalla similar, uno contra uno, cuerpo a cuerpo, era digno de ver, la rapidez de Sabo y la fuerza de Kaido eran algo del otro mundo, ambos parecían no dar un golpe certero a su enemigo, el suelo temblaba, los barcos cercanos a la isla donde se producía la batalla se quedaban pasmados ante la fuerza que debería tener quien fuera que estuviera luchando.

"No es Akagami" decía uno de los nakama de Kaido.

"Pero…es tan fuerte como él" decía otro.

"Ya oísteis a nuestro capitán, no debemos intervenir" decía un tercero.

Sabo había venido solo en un barco, que se balanceaba con las olas.

La batalla duró 4 días, realmente era difícil saber qué demonios estaba pasando en aquella isla.

"Ha….ha…" Kaido miraba a su oponente, estaba en su forma humana, realmente aquel chico había estado a su altura, pero ahora yacía en el suelo, sangrando.

"Ha…ha…a…aun…no…" decía Sabo, mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie.

"Ya es suficiente" dijo Kaido "la batalla ha terminado, la guerra ha acabado, no hay necesidad de prolongar esto más"

"…la guerra…. ¿acabó? " preguntó Sabo, levantándose a duras penas.

"Hace 1 hora exactamente la guerra de MarineFord concluyó, lo sé porque con mi Haki oí a mis nakamas mencionarlo" respondió Kaido "pero…quería concluir este duelo"

"Empate" dijo Sabo

"Eso parece" respondió Kaido "no te olvidaré, Sabo-san" diciendo esto, Kaido se daba media vuelta, estaba sangrando pero no cayó en ningún momento, realmente aquel chico le había dado una buena paliza.

"…ya veo…ha…" Sabo se desmayó.

**LA NOTICIA DE LA MUERTE DE ACE**

Habían pasado varias horas desde que la guerra acabó, unos revolucionarios, preocupados por Sabo, fueron a aquella isla donde fue a luchar contra Kaido.

"¿Crees que esté bien, Dog? " decía una chica de ojos verdes y pelo marrón, con un vestido y una diadema con orejas de gato, de unos 17 años.

"No te sabría decirte la verdad, Cat" respondía un chico con las mimas características que la chica, pero llevando un sombrero con orejas de perro.

Llegaron a la isla donde el encuentro entre Sabo y Kaido habían tenido su duelo, antes de bajar comprobaron que todo estaba en calma para confirmar que la batalla había acabado. Buscaron por toda la isla, solo tenían que seguir el camino de destrucción para encontrar a Sabo tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y sangrando.

"¡General! "gritaron ambos a la vez. Dog se aseguró de que aún seguía vivo comprobando su pulso.

"Sigue vivo" respondió

"Menos mal" en un suspiro de alivio, Cat miró a su general. "Tenemos que llevarle a Báltigo y curar sus heridas"

"¡No digas lo obvio, Cat! " respondió Dog.

Y así, Dog y Cat llevaron a Sabo hasta Báltigo, debería pasar una semana antes de que recuperara la consciencia.

"… ¿_Dónde?_.. " entreabrió los ojos confuso, aquella parecía la habitación de un hospital, espera, él estaba luchando contra Kaido, ¿qué demonios había pasado? Volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando recordar que había pasado.

"_¿Sabo?… ¿puedes oírme? _" una voz femenina se coló en sus pensamientos.

"… ¿_Koala?... _"abrió los ojos poco a poco, miró a la chica que le estaba hablando, efectivamente, era Koala, una chica de 21 años que pertenecía a su escuadrón formado tan solo de 10 personas.

"Menos mal" dijo aliviada "llevas inconsciente una semana"

"Una…s… ¿¡UNA SEMANA?! " se despertó alertado, demonios, ¿por qué se sorprendía tanto si había estado luchando por lo menos 4 días contra un yonko.

Se incorporó rápidamente y se puso sus ropas, tenía que ponerse al día y rápido, tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber qué le había pasado a su hermano.

"¡Sabo! ¡No estás en condiciones para andar! ¡Aún tienes que descansar!" gritaba Koala.

Llegó hacia un pasillo donde los 9 miembros restantes de su escuadrón le estaban esperando.

"Vaya, mira quien ha aparecido al fin" comentaban algunos.

"Ace…¿¡que le ha pasado a Ace?! " nunca habían visto a Sabo así, era una mezcla de desesperación, ira, desconocimiento…

Todos se quedaron en silencio, con caras de dolor y tristeza, rompió el silencio una joven de 16 años.

"Es difícil de explicar…es mejor que lo veas tú mismo" dijo, extendiéndole a Sabo un periódico.

"Sí, gracias Mamut" respondía Sabo. Se puso a leerlo allí mismo, de pie. De repente, no podía creerse lo que veía.

"….no….." cayó de rodillas, aquello no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser un sueño, _una pesadilla._

"_Vaya Ace, ¿has robado el licor de Dadan?_ "

No era posible, no…

"nononononnonono**NO**" empezó a llorar, quería despertar de aquella pesadilla, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo? ¿Acaso eso era real? ¿Todo era real?

"_¿Sabéis una cosa? ¡Cuando los hombres beben alcohol juntos se convierten en hermanos!_ "

Hermanos, hermanos…eran hermanos y él solamente les traicionó, no fue ni a ayudarlos cuando más lo necesitaban, se sintió culpable

"…..Ace… …"

"_A partir de hoy…._"

"…..**ACE**... "

_"¡Somos hermanos! "_

"….**¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"el grito se oyó por todo el lugar, se desmayó en ese momento, pero aun así, podía oír varias voces.

"¡Sabo-san! " era la voz de una mujer

"¡Sabo-kun! " voces de varios hombres

"¡General! " gritaban otros hombres y mujeres

"¡Sabo! " Gritaba Koala

_"…Sabo…" _la última voz era la de sus hermanos

_"….Ace…..…..¡perdóname! …."_ Es lo único que intentó decir antes de perder el conocimiento.

Después de aquello, todos en la base se preguntaban qué había sucedido, incluso Dragon se preocupó.

Cuando Sabo recuperó el conocimiento unas horas después, solo dijo una cosa antes de que se encerrara en su cuarto:

"**¡NO ME MOLSTEN!** "

**UN RAYO DE ESPERANZA, ROBIN**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo sucedido en MarineFord, desde hace una semana no se supo nada del general oficial de la armada revolucionaria Sabo.

Mientras, no muy lejos de Báltigo, un barco llegaba desde Tequila Wolf, Robin miraba la hermosura de la isla desde el barco.

"Robin-sama, pronto llegaremos a Báltigo" dijo uno de los revolucionarios que estaban en el barco.

"Bien" respondió Robin, realmente quería conocer al que era el criminal más buscado del mundo y el padre de su capitán, Monkey D Dragon.

Llegaron a Báltigo, Robin se quitó el abrigo y observó la base revolucionaria.

"Le llevaremos con Dragon-san" dijo un revolucionario

"Está bien" se adentraron en la base, subiendo escaleras y siguiendo una serie de pasillos en las que había varias habitaciones, muchos de los que miraban por las ventanas o estaban fuera de las habitaciones miraban la escena, incluso muchos siguieron a aquel par.

"Es Nico Robin" decían unos

"¡La luz de la revolución! " decían otros

"¡Mirad, es Robin! " comentaban los demás

Siguieron hasta unas escaleras muy largas

"Hasta aquí puedo llegar, solo los superiores y los invitados pueden subir, solo tienes que seguir hasta una habitación en la que ponga Dragon"

"Gracias, revolucionario-san"

Y así lo hizo, era una habitación con solamente cuatro puertas, a la derecha una que ponía Iva y un Kanji que deletreaba Okama Way, a la izquierda había dos, una ponía Lara ,en otra ponía Sabo, con unas letras que deletreaban ASL cruzadas con dos huesos, en el frente, una en la que ponía Dragon, con el dibujo de un dragón grabado.

"Debe ser esta" dijo Robin.

"Tú debes ser…Nico Robin, ¿verdad?, siéntate, hay mucho sobre lo que hablar"

Y hablaron durante horas, hablaron sobre Luffy, sobre la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja, sobre Ohara, sobre el siglo vacío y sobre las armas asentarles, en especial Urano. Robin iba a irse cuando Dragon la detuvo.

"Una cosa más" dijo

"Dime" respondió Robin

"…es sobre uno de mis subordinados, Sabo…verás, ¿le podrías dejar ese periódico que tienes? Además, creo que deberíais hablar sobre Luffy, él también le conoce" preguntó Dragon.

"Claro, como usted ordene" respondió Robin, sorprendida por el dato de que ese tal Sabo conociese a Luffy.

Dicho y hecho, Robin se acercó a la puerta en donde ponía Sabo y el ASL, golpeó la puerta.

"…déjame…en paz…" respondió una voz masculina entre sollozos

"¿ Eres Sabo-san? Dragon quería que hablase contigo, es sobre Luffy"

Enseguida, la puerta se abrió un poco y con velocidad cogió el periódico. Robin se sorprendió mucho por la velocidad del sujeto y suspiró, esperando a que el chico terminase de leer.

Sabo comenzó a leer el periódico, la portada cubría la noticia de que Luffy había entrado en MarineFord.

"…. Luffy….sigues vivo…..menos mal…" Sabo realmente se alivió y se sorprendió al leer aquello. Abrió la puerta y reconoció enseguida a aquella mujer, Nico Robin, una de las nakama de Luffy, su hermano. "Tenemos que hablar" dijo.

"Estaba esperando" respondió Robin.

**LA VISITA A ACE**

Un mes había pasado desde que Robin llegó a la base revolucionaria, estaba a cargo de la división en la que estaba Sabo, que constaba de 10 personas, todas tenían algo que ver con el Gobierno Mundial y no precisamente para bien.

Una chica llamada Mamut, de 16 años que antiguamente fue una noble de un reino devastado por la Buster Call por guardar información del siglo vacío y Hack, de 18 años, que era como su hermano, un Gyojin que salvó a Mamut de aquella catástrofe y había sido expulsado de la armada por ser un rebelde.

Dog y Cat, que eran mellizos, ambos de 17 años y antiguos esclavos.

Lara, que fue raptada por unos piratas y era buscada por el Gobierno Mundial por ser hija de Hikari D Zero, miembro de los piratas de Roger.

Carlos y David, ambos 19 años, antiguos bandidos buscados por la Marina que querían cambiar su país.

Bunny, una hija no deseada, que fue abandonada por un Vice-Almirante.

Koala, antigua esclava y único miembro humano de la banda de los Piratas Del Sol, buscada por el gobierno por ser una rebelde en busca de la igualdad entre Gyojins y humanos.

Y por último, Sabo, solo sabía que tuvo un accidente hace 10 años y buscaba la libertad y que no existiera la esclavitud, pero nunca se mencionó su relación con el gobierno mundial…

Esa mañana, Sabo salió al mar con una caja y un Log que apuntaba a la isla donde estaban enterrados los cuerpos de Barbablanca y Ace.

Llegó sin problemas hacia aquella isla, realmente era un sitio hermoso, lleno de flores.

Caminó hasta las tumbas de Barbablanca y Ace, miró la más pequeña y puso la caja enfrente de esta.

Miró la tumba, un sombrero vaquero anaranjado, un collar y una daga decoraban los dos palos que habían puesto encima de la tumba, debajo, el nombre PORTGAS D ACE resaltaba y debajo de este, ponía:

"PORTGAS D ACE, NACIDO EN BASTILLE, EAST BLUE, CRIADO EN GOA,EAST BLUE, " Sabo frunció el ceño al leer esa parte " MUERTO EN LA GRAN BATALLA DE MARINEFORD, NOMBRE REAL: GOL D ACE. HIJO DEL REY PIRATA GOL D ROGER Y PORTGAS D ROUGE, HERMANO DE MONKEY D LUFFY Y SABO"

Se paró cuando leyó esa parte, ¿¡Cómo demonios podían saber de su existencia?! Siguió leyendo…

"COMANDANTE DE SEGUNDO ESCUADRÓN DE LOS PIRATAS DE BARBABLANCA, CAPITÁN DE LOS PIRATAS DE SPADE.

TU VOLUNTAD NUNCA MORIRÁ.

DE TUS HERMANOS, LOS PIRATAS DE BARBALANCA, TU ABUELO, MONKEY D GARP Y TU HERMANO LUFFY (AUSENTE)."

Eso lo explicaba todo, si Garp estaba allí en el momento del entierro, entonces era lógico que su nombre estuviera allí grabado.

"Hola Ace" se sentó en la caja, antes colocada. "Te habrás dado cuenta ya, pero de todas formas me presentaré, soy tu hermano, Sabo" se paró, como esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría.

"No sé cómo decirte lo que me sucedió…simplemente, pasó…en ese entonces estaba confuso…no perdí la memoria ni os olvidé, simplemente quería ser libre…y siendo un revolucionario lo conseguiría…" Sabo empezó a llorar "...no pude volver…no fui cuando más lo necesitabais…soy un hermano mayor horrible" Se paró, simplemente los recuerdos se le mezclaban dentro de la cabeza y era insoportable.

"Ace…. ¿podrás perdonarme algún día?" ¿A quién le estaba hablando? Su hermano estaba muerto, estaba allí solo… "….yo….déjame… ¡déjame proteger a Luffy de hoy en adelante!...mira, te he traído esto…." Sabo sacó un recorte de periódico, el de Luffy en MarineFord, haciendo el ritual funerario "Luffy sigue vivo…dentro de dos años se pondrá de nuevo en marcha, un nakama suyo me lo dijo, se llama Nico Robin y está con nosotros…" y seguía hablando solo, puso el recorte en la tumba. "…Ace…" recuerdos de su infancia le vinieron a la mente, aquellos días de felicidad cuando era un niño, el accidente, su vida como revolucionario…habían pasado tantas cosas en 10 años…

"…y…también te traje esto" sacó tres copas de sake de la caja, junto a una botella de sake.

"¡Mira! Son como las que usamos cuando éramos niños, algún día vendré con Luffy y brindaremos de nuevo, ¿Qué te parece? " colocó las copas y la botella sobre la caja, miró a la tumba, otra vez, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

"…Ace…" no pudo contenerse más, se acercó a la tumba y cayó frente a ella, llorando.

"**¡PERDONAME,ACE!** " no podía más, ahogó un grito y como si su hermano estuviera allí, escuchándole, se lo dijo.

"¡SOY UN HERMANO MAYOR HORRIBLE! ¡SE SUPONÍA QUE YO TAMBIÉN IBA A PROTEGER A LUFFY!...¡Y TU!... " miró a la tumba, solo podía ver el nombre de PORTGAS D ACE que estaba grabado en ella "¡TU MORISTE PROTEGIENDO A LUFFY! Y YO…...¡NO HICE NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO! ¡IDIOTA! ¡SIEMPRE FUISTE ASÍ! SIMPLEMENTE….¡DEVISTE HABER HUIDO MIENTRAS PUDISTE!...te liberó….podrías haber sido libre…pero...incluso Luffy te lo digo, ¿verdad?...si…él te dijo que huyeras y no le hiciste caso….preferiste conservar tu orgullo…nunca cambiarás…..realmente….¡NUNCA CAMBIARÁS,ACE!...POR CULPA DE ESO, NUESTRO HERMANO PEQUEÑO ESTÁ SUFRIENDO…no solo es el….el abuelo….tus nakama…..incluso Dadan…..y…yo…todos…simplemente…¿no podrías haber dejado por una vez tu orgullo y haberte salvado a ti y a Luffy?...respóndeme Ace….¿¡ES QUE NO APRENDISTE NADA CUANDO AL CONOCERME?! ¿¡ACASO NO TE ACUERDAS DEL INCENDIO DE LA GRAY TERMINAL?! ¿¡ACASO NO RECUERDAS QUE POR NO HABER HUIDO TERMINAMOS HERIDOS EL DIA QUE BLUEJEAM ATRAPÓ A LUFFY?! ¿¡**ACASO NO TE ACORDABAS DE MI ACCIDENTE?! ¿¡ COMO NADIE PUDO HACER NADA POR EVITARLO?!** ….ha…..ha…" todo lo que tenía que decirle lo había dicho, se quedó allí, llorando, tenía que desahogarse. "…ha….ha….todos estos 10 años…..he intentado reunirme con vosotros….." no podía más, estaba destrozado, mentalmente destrozado, no sabía cómo sentirse, su hermano murió intentando protegerle, lo sabía muy bien, simplemente no podía aceptarlo, no podía aceptar la muerte de su hermano. Simplemente…quería que hubiese sido de otra forma.

"…perdóname, Ace…perdóname…perdón….perdón…" siguió pidiendo perdón, como si esperase que su hermano le dijese algo, lo que fuera.

_…__.."…¡Sabo!…¡no lo hagas!..._"….

Era la voz de Ace, recordó la voz de su hermano llamándole, no pudo evitar pensar que era la respuesta a sus plegarias…

"_Sabo…prométeme una cosa_"

"_Dime, Ace_"

"_Quiero vivir sin arrepentirme de nada, ¿me prometes que tu harás lo mismo?_"

"... ¡_claro!... ¡viviremos sin arrepentirnos de nada!_ "

"Cumpliste tu promesa, Ace…realmente…moriste sin arrepentimientos, eso me hace feliz…yo tampoco me arrepentiré de nada cuando le vea de nuevo…liberaré a Goa algún día… ¡y seré libre!...Ace…lo único de lo que me arrepiento es…que no te pude decir en persona todo lo que te he dicho ahora…pero tengo la sensación de que si no te lo decía…entonces estaría rompiendo esa promesa" Sabo se levantó, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¿Sabes? Al final no fui pirata, pero soy un revolucionario, una persona en busca de libertad…además, no te lo vas a creer, pero el jefe de la armada revolucionaria…es el padre de Luffy" Sabo miró a la tumba de Ace, imaginando su reacción ante esa información.

"Realmente fuiste un hermano estupendo. Volveremos a vernos, pero hasta entonces…" Sabo sonrió, no se iba a ir de allí dejando una imagen débil de él delante de su hermano.

"Adiós, Ace"

Se acercó a la otra tumba e hizo una reverencia.

"Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mi hermano, realmente te debo mucho, Barbablanca…" y con esto, Sabo zarpó al mar con un único objetivo: hacerse más fuerte y encontrarse con Luffy algún día para protegerle.

**EL ENCUENTRO ESPERADO**

Dos años, tendrían que pasar dos años para que Sabo y Luffy se pudieran volver a encontrar. Fue durante una misión de Sabo, Hack y Koala en Dressrosa, Sabo había visto la batalla del coliseo y no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: su hermano Luffy estaba participando. Sabía que debía verle, el premio era la Mera-Mera, la Akuma No Mi de Ace.

No fue muy difícil infiltrarse en el coliseo, de hecho, fue demasiado fácil. Buscó a Luffy por todas partes hasta que al fin oyó su voz

"¡Entiendo!, entonces te seguiré" ¿a quién iba a seguir?, realmente quería saber de qué estaban hablando Luffy y las dos personas que estaban con él.

"Pero Luffy-sempai, la Mera-Mera No Mi…" la iba a conseguir, tenía que hacerlo, así Ace entendería que él tomaría su puesto.

"Definitivamente obtendré la Mera-Mera... ¡no te preocupes y sal de aquí! " eh, esa era su línea, decidió entrar en escena.

"La Mera-Mera no puede ser dada a ti, Luffy Sombrero de Paja"

"¿Eh? ¿¡Quién te crees que eres?! "Quería responder soy el hermano de Luffy" pero no lo hizo, el chico de cabello verde siguió hablando.

"¿¡Hablándole así a Luffy-sempai?! ¡Este es el hermano del legendario pirata Ace puño de fuego!,¿sabes?,¡además, es el hombre que será el Rey de los Piratas"

"Todo eso… ¡ya lo sabía! " realmente le enojaba ese tipo, le empujó y se acercó a su hermano.

"¡Eh!, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, ¡él es mi amigo! ¿Quién te crees que eres?"

"Luffy…ha pasado un tiempo…" Sabo se quitó su sombrero de copa y sonrió "estaba esperando este momento por 12 años, Luffy"

Luffy no se lo podía creer, era…él era…no podía ser...

"_Sabo…ha muerto_"

Estaba muerto, su hermano estaba muerto, pero no había ninguna duda, aquel hombre no podía ser otra persona más, Luffy cayó al suelo.

"¡L-Luffy-sempai! " gritó Bartolomeo, aún en el suelo

"Vaya, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sigues siendo un llorica? "Sabo se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su hermano, Sabo le quitó el casco y la barba.

"Has crecido mucho, Luffy" el sombrero de copa que llevaba Sabo se cayó al suelo junto a él cuando Luffy le abrazó

"Waaaaaaaaaa….S…waaa…...pe…waa…...tu…waa…..es….waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..SABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sabo entendió eso como "_Creía que estabas muerto, me alegro de que estés bien_"

"Sé que hay mucho que te tengo que explicar, pero ahora tienes que ir con tus nakama, ¿verdad?"

"waa….s-si….tu…..la mera-mera….."

"Sí, yo conseguiré la Mera-Mera….a partir de ahora…. ¡seré Lucy!"

Sabo se puso la barba, la capa, el casco y las gafas de sol, Luffy le pintó una X en el pecho con rotulador, realmente ellos creían que con eso sería suficiente para que nadie notase el cambio.

"Q…. ¿¡QUE ACABA DE PASAR?!" Bartolomeo no se lo podía creer, aquel hombre… ¿realmente conocía a Luffy? y además… ¿confiaba en él?

Sabo se limpió las lágrimas y llamó a Koala por un Den-Den Mushi.

"¿Moshi, moshi?, ¡Koala-des!"

"¡Koala! ¿Cómo va todo por allí? "

"Robin parece estar en este país, ha pasado un tiempo, realmente quiero verla..."

"Eso parece, ya me encontré con su capitán"

"¿Ya lo has encontrado? ¡Es genial! "

"Si, pensaba que cuando me viera me pegaría de inmediato"

"Hurm… ¿lloraste?"

"snift… ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!"

"…incluso si hubieras estado allí, ¿Qué podrías haber podido cambiar?"

"…"

"…realmente no hay respuesta a una pregunta así"

"De todas formas, llámame cuando tengas información del subsuelo"

"¡Entendido!"

"De todas formas… ¡voy a recuperar la Mera-Mera No Mi! Porque la voluntad de Ace… ¡debe de ser heredada! "

Sabo colgó el Den-Den Mushi.

**UN ÚLTIMO ADIÓS**

Un poco más, solo un poco más y podría obtener la Mera-Mera No Mi, no permitía que nadie más la tomase, iba a ser para él, tomaría el legado de su hermano y protegería a Luffy, lo haría por su hermandad, estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo, solo un poco más…

Cuando se la comió, tenía que admitir que estaba asquerosa, pero… en ese mismo instante cerró los ojos por un momento, un momento que a Sabo se le hizo eterno, en ese momento para él, el tiempo se paró.

Cuando los abrió, no estaba en el coliseo, si no en un espacio negro.

"¿Dónde…estoy?" Sabo miró a su alrededor, de repente, el lugar se vio cubierto de fuego, pero para la sorpresa de Sabo, no se quemaba.

"….Sabo….." fue como la voz de un fantasma, recordó la voz de Ace llamándole de la misma forma hace 12 años, se giró y entonces lo vio.

"…. ¿Ace?... "¿estaba viendo realmente a Ace? Ahora era más alto, vestía aquel sombrero anaranjado, el collar de cuentas, unos pantalones negros con un cinturón rojo, aquella daga verde y unas botas negras.

"….Sabo…..has crecido mucho" en verdad era cierto, aquel niño de 10 años ahora era un hombre de 22, realmente había cambiado mucho, sobre todo con el pelo que llevaba ahora y la cicatriz que llevaba en la parte izquierda de la cara.

"…Ace… ¡Ace**!... ¡ACE!...** "le abrazó, no pudo evitarlo, lloró. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos entremezclados.

"Sabo…te perdono, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Eres mi hermano después de todo"

"Ace…"

"Aquel día que viniste a mi tumba…te escuché. " Sabo no pudo evitar emocionarse, estaba… ¿estaba realmente Ace hablando con él? ¿Todo aquello era real?

"Sabo, escúchame, tú también tienes que perdonarme, perdóname por ser un hermano tan idiota"

"…Ace…" Sabo abrazó a su hermano más fuerte "Claro que te perdono, al fin y al cabo, me hiciste caso por una vez en tu vida, protegiste a Luffy hasta el final, protegiste a nuestro hermano menor, ya no tienes que preocuparte por él, yo lo protegeré a partir de ahora"

"Lo sé, Sabo" estaba… ¿estaba Ace llorando? "Sé que protegerás a Luffy a partir de ahora, sé que tomarás mi legado… ¡voy a dejarlo en tus manos! ¡Mi poder! ¡Cumple mi legado!...tienes que ver a Luffy ser el rey pirata, ¿lo harás, Sabo? "

"… ¡claro que lo haré! Ace, a partir de ahora… ¡luchemos juntos! "

Sabo abrió los ojos y el tiempo comenzó a fluir de nuevo, lo que para él había sido una eternidad, fue un segundo en la vida real. En un rápido y preciso movimiento, cogió a Rebecca, saltó y su mano se envolvió en llamas.

"¡Waa! ¡Quema!...espera, no quema, ¿habrá sido mi imaginación? Estoy echo de fuego después de todo…"Ace… ¡voy a usar tu técnica! " el puño de Sabo empezó a arder más intensamente, como proclamando al mismísimo cielo que él era el que iba a ser el nuevo usuario de aquella fruta, gritó con todas sus fuerzas **"¡HIKEN!" **El suelo del ring quedó completamente destrozado y ambos bajaron hacia un pasillo que estaba debajo del coliseo, estaban en el subsuelo.

_"¿has visto, Ace?... ¡voy a hacerlo!_ " en ese momento la mano de Sabo volvió a incendiarse, vale, no controlaba su nuevo poder del todo…

**EPÍLOGO**

_"Ace, Luffy, ¿estáis bien? Sé que es así, sé que no moriréis tan fácilmente en el incendio"_

Sabo se acercó a su hermano "Luffy, ¿acaso tu brazo no era como una pistola?"

"_Para cuando hayáis leído esta carta, yo ya habré zarpado hacia el mar_"

"¡Sabo! " el pelinegro miró a su hermano, era tan imponente, parecía tan fuerte, mierda, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan débil ante los ojos de su hermano mayor?

"_Por cierto, Ace, ¿Quién es mayor de los dos? Teniendo dos hermanos mayores y uno menor… es un poco raro, ¿no crees?_ "

Miró a su hermano menor "No has cambiado nada, Luffy…" sonrió

"¡Claro que he cambiado!, ¡te demostraré lo fuerte que soy!"

"¿Ah, sí? Entonces levántate y hazlo"

"_Pero…este lazo de hermandad es mi mayor tesoro_"

Luffy se levantó, miró a su hermano mayor y sonrió

"¿Lo ves? Ya no soy un llorica"

"Parece ser que vas a necesitar de mi ayuda"

"Si, eso parece… ¿me ayudarás?... ¿hermano?"

"_Luffy aún es un llorica, por favor… ¡cuida de él por mí!_"

Sabía que su hermano pequeño ya no era tan débil como solía serlo en el pasado, a partir de ese momento lucharían los tres juntos…

"_Algún día volveremos a encontrarnos en ese mar_"

"¡Claro! Después de todo, es el hermano mayor el que debe cuidar del pequeño, ¿verdad? "

"_Dragon-san…quiero ser libre, algún día quiero volver a Goa… ¡y decir que soy un noble sabiendo que soy libre!_"

Libre…si, sería libre, junto a Luffy sabía que podía serlo, después de todo, él iba a ser el Rey Pirata, sabía muy bien que lo iba a conseguir.

"¡Pero no te creas que soy tan débil como hace 12 años!"

"¡Ahaja! Tu tampoco subestimes mi fuerza, he de advertirte que soy mucho más fuerte"

"_Seré más fuerte… ¡y protegeré a Luffy!_"

Era su legado, era su parte como hermano mayor, protegería a Luffy, no iba a dejar solo a un hermano pequeño que es un poco lento.

"Entonces, luchemos juntos, Mugiwara No Luffy"

"Pero…creo que no nos hemos presentado" Luffy sonrió, Sabo recordó aquella misma sonrisa, la de aquel niño de 7 años que se convertiría en su hermano pequeño.

"¡Yo soy Luffy! ¡Capitán de la banda del Sombrero de Paja! Tengo 19 años y una recompensa de 500 millones de berries por mi cabeza" proclamó orgulloso "Además, soy el hermano de Portgas D Ace y tuyo, Sabo"

"Encantado, Luffy" dijo, riéndose un poco

"Yo soy Sabo, tengo 22 años, soy el general oficial de la armada revolucionaria y segundo al mando, no tengo recompensa por mi cabeza" vio la expresión de Luffy al decir que era parte de la armada revolucionaria, era una expresión de duda, sorpresa y confusión. "Además…soy el hermano de Portgas D Ace y tuyo, Luffy"

"¿Revolucionario? " ahí estaba, lo sabía perfectamente, aquel dato significaba que conocía a su padre, Monkey D Dragon.

"Sí, ¿sabes? El líder del ejército revolucionario es tu padre, Monkey D Dragon, sé que suena a mentira pero-" fue cortado por Luffy.

"Sí, eso ya lo sabía, el abuelo me lo dijo" Luffy sonrió

"Ya veo" vaya, eso le dejó sorprendido, así que el viejo le había hablado de su padre.

"De todas formas" continuó Luffy "no hay tiempo para que me cuentes todo lo que te pasó, ¿verdad?"

"…cierto…" Sabo dijo esto con un tono triste.

"Pero cuando todo esto termine, tengo que contarte muchas cosas y estoy seguro de que tú también querrás contarme otras tantas"

"¡Claro! Entonces… ¡luchemos juntos! "

"¡Sí!"

Y con esto, los dos hermanos fueron al palacio real, dispuestos a vencer a Doflamingo.

**FIN**


End file.
